Making Headlines
by MissingMommy
Summary: Puddlemere United takes everyone by surprise when the Captain adds Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet as starting Forwards. :: football!AU, Katie/Oliver, for Emily.


For the beautiful Emily. I really hope that you enjoy it this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A shout out to the wonderful Karyn, who without her help, this fic wouldn't have even been possible. She helped me with the football/soccer information because I know almost nothing about that stuff. She is a Godsend.

* * *

><p>"Is that the last of it?" Katie asks.<p>

Her father places a box at the foot of her bed. When he straightens, he smiles. "That's the last of it," he repeats. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Katie grins, hoping off her new bed. She wraps her arms around her father's neck tightly. "I'm sure. I'll be fine."

She feels him hug her back just as tightly. She has known he's been dreading this day. Ever since her mum passed away when she was younger, her father clung to her tighter, scared to let her go out into the world.

When he finally pulls away, she can see the tears in his eyes. "You be safe. And you call me if you need anything," he instructs.

It causes Katie to smile. She knows. "I know you're always there if I need you, Dad."

"I guess I'll let you get settled in, then," he whispers. He presses a kiss to her forehead. He pulls himself away and opens the door. Before he leaves, he says, "I love you, Katiebug."

"Love you, too!" she replies cheerfully.

When her father shuts the door behind him, Katie sinks back down onto her new bed. The doom room isn't much different than her bedroom, only there's a second bed and desk. The walls are off-white where Katie's had been a vibrant red. It would take some getting used to, that's for sure.

The door starts to open again, and Katie groans. "Dad! I told you -" She breaks off when she realizes it isn't her father. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I thought that was my father again."

The girl in the doorway just smiles at her. "It's all good. Could happen to anyone." After a pause, she crosses the room and sticks out her hand. "I'm Leanne." She's a rather ordinary girl, with straight blonde hair and round blue eyes, but she seems friendly.

Katie takes the proffered hand eagerly. "Katie. Seems like we're roommates."

Leanne just seems to nod to that. "Looks like you haven't started unpacking," she notes.

All of Katie's things are piled around her bed, with only her bedding out of the box. She laughs. "Yeah, that's not my favorite thing to do."

* * *

><p>As Katie takes a seat in her Anatomy and Physiology class, she breathes a sigh of relief. Her alarm didn't go off that morning. She is lucky that Leanne had class at the same time, and woke her up. She had no time to really sit and eat breakfast. So all in all, it's been a terrible morning, and it's not even ten o'clock yet.<p>

Angelina, a tall, dark girl that Katie's known all her life, takes a seat next to her. "Looks like you could use some cheering up," she says.

Katie glares at her. She pulls her thick hair back into a bun, not bothering to even style it today. "What I need is food," she mumbles.

"I have something better," Angelina replies, in a sing-song voice. She places a flyer on the desk in front of Katie, a smile on her face.

She just raises her eyebrows at her best friend. "A paper is supposed to make me feel better?"

Angelina rolls her eyes. "It's an open tryouts flyer for football."

Katie frowns. "We both know that it's only for blokes. The girls' tryouts are always by word of mouth." She only knows this because she had asked on her first day, against the advice of Alicia.

"That's the kicker," Angelina says, excitement in her tone. "Not enough girls have expressed interest in forming their own team, so the board has been forced to allow a co-ed team."

"No way!" Katie finally looks at the flyer. She quickly scans the paper, excitement welling up in her chest with each passing paragraph.

She loves football. But it's mostly a male-dominated sport. It was only because of the very rule being implicated now that Angelina, their friend Alicia, and herself were able to play in Secondary School. So just knowing that there might be a chance of playing now just makes Katie extremely happy.

She is silently thanking God for small towns and girly-girls when the door to the classroom swings open. As Angelina pulls out her notebook, she leans over to Katie. "See? I told you I had something better than food."

She can hear the smugness in Angelina's voice, but for once, Katie can't argue.

* * *

><p>By the time that Saturday comes around, Katie is bubbling over with excitement. She rolls out of her bed before her alarm is set to go off. Leanne stirs, but Katie stills long enough for her roommate to fall back to sleep.<p>

She dresses quickly and quietly, grabs her key and heads to grab a quick bite of breakfast before tryouts. When she enters the cafeteria, she spots Angelina and Alicia, a girl with dark, messy hair and a charming smile. She crosses the nearly empty cafeteria to take the seat across from her friends.

"I see you two couldn't sleep either," she notes. She grabs a piece of sausage off Angelina's plate and shoves it in her mouth.

Angelina makes an indignant sound.

"Like we ever sleep the night before," Alicia replies. She takes a sausage off her plate and hands it to Katie, knowing that Katie was already going to take hers.

Angelina glares at Alicia. "Why do you promote this? Katie can go get her own food."

Both Alicia and Katie just laugh. "So what do you think the Captain's going to have us do for tryouts?"

"Laps," Angelina says. "Lots and lots of laps."

Katie takes the last piece of sausage from Alicia's plate, and gives her a questioning stare. "What's wrong with her?" she mouths.

Alicia just shrugs. "Come on. We'll be late if we stay here chatting any longer."

The three girls make their way to the practice football field. There's a crowd already there, and Katie can feel her nerves start to kick in. She hasn't had to tryout for a team since she was a Year Ten. And there's only two other girls in the crowd.

They take their seats.

A few moments later two people come onto the field. The Referee is an older woman with greying blonde hair and a very stern look. But the other person takes Katie back to her days playing in Secondary School. She's played against him before, and they'd nearly lost the game because she was too distracted by his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groans, dropping her head into her hands.

Before Angelina or Alicia can say anything to her, the person on the field starts talking. "Welcome to tryouts. Madam Hooch is here just to observe," he says, gesturing to the Referee. "I'm Oliver Wood, current captain and Goalkeeper of this team. All other positions are open. We will start with five laps around the field, and then I will divide you up and play you against one another. Any questions?"

When no one speaks, Oliver claps his hands, and everyone automatically rises. He signals the Referee and the group starts their laps. As they run, Alicia and Angelina give Katie a sympathetic look. "Maybe he's forgotten?" Alicia suggests.

Katie shakes her head. "Doubtful. It was two years ago, and I still remember it like it was yesterday."

She has a feeling that if they weren't running, Angelina would roll her eyes. "It's only because it was embarrassing for you. You went all goo-goo eyes over him during the game. Damn near lost it for us."

"Shut up," Katie growls playfully.

Angelina's about to tease her again when the whistle blows, signalling the end of their laps. Katie sighs in relief. They form up in front of Oliver, and Katie has to remind herself to keep her head in the game.

The process of playing one another goes slowly, and the sun is setting before Madam Hooch makes the final whistle blow. Katie is hot, sweaty and sticky and feels a familiar burn in her muscles. This is her favorite part about football.

"The list will be posted within the week outside my dorm room. Dismissed," Oliver says.

* * *

><p>By the time that Katie makes it back to her dorm room, the sun has long since set. She spent a while in the shower, letting the water run over her aching muscles. She knows that's not a luxury she'll often have, but she wanted to indulge herself.<p>

Leanne is sitting on her own bed, notebook in her lap, notes strewn across her bed. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiles warmly at Katie. "How'd tryouts go?"

Katie just smiles back. "Fair enough, I suppose. There's a lot of good, talented players out there. But I'm not going to jinx it. The results should be up within the week."

"I'll have my fingers crossed for you," she replies brightly.

"Thanks," Katie replies. She pulls her bag up on her bed, ignoring the burn in her muscles. She has a lot of homework to do already. She might as well get started on it.

* * *

><p>"I heard results are up!" Alicia says. She grabs Katie's hand and starts dragging her in the other direction. "Angelina is meeting us there!"<p>

Katie doesn't bother to fight Alicia. She just lets herself be pulled along. Her class starts in five minutes but she's far more excited to see the results of the tryouts that she is to be sitting in class at that moment.

"How do you even know where his dorm's at?" Katie asks.

Alicia turns and winks at her. "By asking the right people." She just rolls her eyes as Alicia turns back around. "121, 121, 121."

The room in question already has a person standing in front of it. A six foot blond bloke is standing there, red in the face, spitting words at a very calm looking Oliver Wood. As Alicia and Katie approach, they catch the end of the conversation.

"It's either Midfielder or nothing at all, McLaggen. Take your pick," Oliver says.

McLaggen glares for a few moments before he growls. "Fine, let those girls be Forwards." He goes to stomp away, when he notices them standing there. "I will find out how you bribed him," he warns in a low voice. And then he disappears.

Alicia and Katie share a confused look.

"I was hoping I wouldn't be in class when you all came around to see," Oliver says cheerfully. He leans casually against the doorframe. "I wanted to personally congratulate you three." When he only notices the two of them, he glances around. "I swear, there's a third."

Katie opens her mouth to speak, but no words comes out. Thankfully, Alicia supplies, "Angelina's late."

Oliver sighs in relief. "Well, you blew your competition out of the water for Forwards." He looks between the two of them, "All three of you. Welcome to the team."

Katie throws her arms around Alicia, hugging her tightly. And she feels Alicia's fingers dig into her skin. When they finally pull apart, they turn back to Oliver. "When is practice?"

Oliver holds up his finger and disappears inside his room. He returns with two copies of a schedule. "If you miss more than three practices, I can't have you on the team," he warns them. "Show up on time and ready. I'm already getting hell for my choices in Forwards. Don't make me regret it."

They both nod. "Thank you!"

Oliver glances back at the clock in his room. "If your friend shows up, tell her I'm sorry I couldn't congratulate her myself. But I really do have to get to class."

They watch as Oliver picks up the bag from beside the door and disappears down the hallway without a second look back.

Angelina appears behind them. "Have you looked yet?"

"Not exactly." When Angelina narrows her eyes at Katie, she continues, "Because the Captain himself congratulated us on making the team!"

The wide grin that crosses Angelina's face is priceless. "We made it?" All Katie and Alicia can do is nod and grin back. "What position?"

Alicia's grin turns into a smirk. "Forwards."

"You're serious? All of us?"

Katie nods, and Angelina throws her arms around the both of them.

* * *

><p>By the time that practice is over, Katie's body is aching. Her class doesn't start for another two hours this morning which she supposes is a good thing because she wants a shower and more food before lecture.<p>

As she heads towards her dorms, Oliver calls her name. She turns behind her and waits for him to catch up. She fights down the blush that rises on her cheeks. "Your friends aren't with you?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Alicia's dorm is the other direction and Angelina has a class in twenty. We always go separate ways after morning practice. What about you? I don't see you with your friend very often."

Oliver shrugs. "Percy's not much of a football fan. Ironic, really, since most of his family plays. We study together occasionally."

"When you're not at practice?" Katie asks, raising an eyebrow.

In the month since she joined the team, practice has been three days a week, and twice on Saturday. She's barely had time for her own studies. If it wasn't for the fact her friends played, she wouldn't have a social life. She doesn't know how Oliver does it.

He just grins at her. "Something like that." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "First game of the season is Saturday. Are you ready?"

"Always," she replies.

He gives her a skeptical look, but doesn't say anything. "I'll see you at tonight's practice then?"

She nods.

* * *

><p>As Katie steps off the bus on Saturday, her nerves are shot. She's heard rumors that they were going to be disqualified for competing for the Championship because of being a co-ed team, but eventually, they were allowed to compete. She had never seen Oliver so livid. So she knows the territory that she's going into is going to be hostile.<p>

"It's just another game," Angelina says. "Like in Secondary School."

Katie hauls her bag further up her shoulder. And looks over at Angelina with a smile. She's glad that Angelina and Alicia are by her side; they always seem to know what to say to make her feel better. "Just like in Secondary School."

"You just don't need to be distracted by the rival's goalie," Alicia reminds her in a sing-song voice.

"That was one time, two years ago! Let it go." Shoving her, Katie proceeds to the girls(') locker room to change. After the three of them get into their uniforms, they make their way into the blokes' locker room for the prep talk.

The team is gathered around Oliver Wood. "We're going to go out there and play just like we practiced." He glances at the girls, "We have three great Forwards. And some of the best damn Midfielders I've seen since Charlie Weasley was on the field." And then he turns his attention to the twins and Ritchie. "And our Fullbacks are kickass too."

Cheers erupt from the team. But Oliver isn't done yet. "Let's just play like we practiced. We can do this." He puts his hand in the front of him and soon all of the hands of the members are covering his. "For Puddlemere," is chanted as the hands are raised.

And they go march out on the field to meet their first opponent of the season - the Chudley Cannons. Their bright orange jerseys are in stark contrast to Katie's own navy blue one.

Oliver meets the Chudley Cannons' Captain midfield for the coin toss. After a short discussion, Oliver meets them back, and they take their position on the field. The Cannons are kicking first.

Katie can hear the crowd. She knows they are shocked to see her and Angelina and Alicia taking their positions. But she shoves that to the back of her mind; she needs to focus on the game, not the crowd if they are to win. She shifts from foot to foot as she waits for the whistle to be blown.

The whistle blows and Katie finds her zone.

* * *

><p>The door flies open. It causes Katie to look up. Leanne is shoving a paper into her face. "Have you seen the headline?"<p>

Katie takes the paper, and scans it.

_Three Girls as Forwards on Puddlemere United _

Her heart skips a beat. She looks up excitedly to meet Leanne's blue eyes. But her excitement dies down when she notices that Leanne isn't smiling. "What?"

Leanne averts her eyes. "Press can be a good thing," she pauses. "But be careful. I've heard that there's not so many people who are happy with the decisions that your Captain made in terms of who made the team. It could get sticky."

Katie shrugs, and puts the paper aside. "There's always someone in the world who isn't going to be happy." She lays back on her bed, a smile on her face. Puddlemere United is being noticed. She has a feeling that's it's a good thing.

* * *

><p>She feels the same rush of her nerves as she sits in the locker room the next Saturday. Her teammates are gathered around her, clad in their navy jerseys. Oliver steps up on the bench to bring attention to himself.<p>

"I know we had a great game last week. Two scores. Something to be proud of," he says. "But the Bats are not the Cannons. So keep your head in the game. And play like we practiced."

Oliver puts his hand out and the rest of the team covers it. "For Puddlemere," is chanted before they exit the locker rooms.

By the time that they re-enter it at the end of the game, their jerseys have grass stains and they are low on spirits. "It was a good game," Oliver says. "We did our best, and we just have to work harder for next game."

"Maybe if someone else was a Forward, we could've won," Cormac mutters.

Oliver raises his eyebrow. "What was that, McLaggen?"

Cormac looks like a deer in headlights. "Nothing," he finally says.

Satisfied, Oliver nods. "Go hit the showers. Practice tomorrow. Five a.m. sharp." He hears a collective groan from the team, but they don't argue. Oliver sits down on the bench, his head in his hands.

Katie nods for Angelina and Alicia to go on. "You okay?"

Oliver glances up, startled. "I thought everyone left." When Katie just shrugs, he nods. "If only I could've blocked those goals."

"Is this what you do after a loss? Sit in the locker room and blame yourself for every goal made?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous," Oliver murmurs.

"That's because it is. Their team was really good. We'll be better next week," she assures him.

Oliver looks up at him and smiles. "Thanks."

"Come on," Katie says, pulling him up. "Can't have you moping in the locker room all night. Let's go get some dinner, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

He laughs and allows himself to be pulled along.

* * *

><p>She groans as she makes her way to the field. She curses Oliver Wood with every step that she takes. The sun isn't even above the horizon, she has a ton of homework to do, and it's a Saturday. The first thing he does is make them run more laps.<p>

She hardly notices when Alicia falls into step next to her. "Damn Wood and his five a.m. practices. I have better things that I can be doing," Alicia groans.

"Like what?"

"Like sleeping," she retorts.

Katie glances around her. "You might not want to let Oliver hear that. He might think you're not motivated. By the way, where's Angelina?"

Alicia frowns. "She's been throwing up this morning. She asked if I would relay the message to our dear Captain."

The whistle to end their laps blows, and Katie and Alicia join the group. Oliver starts to issue position layouts when he notices Angelina's absence. "Where's Angelina?" he questions.

"Sick," Katie immediately replies. "She sends her apologies."

Oliver nods. "Andrew," he says, "take Angelina's position for the practice." A short brunet joins Katie and Alicia.

From behind her, Katie hears Cormac grunt, "Typical." She doesn't have to see him to know that he's rolling his eyes.

"If you have something to say, Cormac," Oliver says, "I suggest you say it now. Otherwise, you get into your position, and get ready for practice."

The silence that hangs in the air is thick. But eventually, Cormac takes his spot on the field. Katie can see Oliver deflate. The whistle is blown and practice begins.

By the time that it ends, the sun is mid-way through the sky and Katie is exhausted. "What are you plans for after this?" Alicia asks.

Katie shrugs. "Thinking about checking on Angelina. And then I have an Anatomy and Physiology exam that I need to study for." She glances down at herself, grimacing as she notices how her uniform sticks to her body with sweat. "Well, after a shower, of course."

"Katie!" she hears.

Alicia and Katie turn around to see Oliver jogging up towards them. Alicia pats Katie on the shoulder. "Your plans might just have changed." Katie shoves Alicia away, which only causes the other girl to laugh. "See you later, lover girl."

Katie flushes as Oliver finally catches up. "Hey," she greets.

He shifts in front of her. "My plans with Percy fell through. And well," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee with me."

"Using me as a back-up plan, Wood? I thought better of you." She crosses her arms and fixes him with a stern look.

He gapes at her for a moment before her lips twitches. "You really had me going for a moment there," he says, relief flooding his voice.

She laughs at him. "I'll meet you at the Starbucks on east side of campus in twenty minutes," she informs him.

"See you there."

* * *

><p>"Glad you came," Oliver says.<p>

Katie sits down across from Oliver, her favorite drink in her hand. She's late. She stood a little ways off, deciding if it was actually a good idea to come or not, and in the end, decided to go. "I agreed, didn't I?" She wraps both hands around the cup, and leans closer towards him. "So tell me, why'd you ask me?"

"Honestly? Percy has a huge exam to study for. I usually help him, but PoliSci is really just not my thing," he replies, shrugging. "Besides, you seemed like better company."

"I have an Anatomy and Physiology exam I should be studying for," she admits.

"Why are you here then?"

"You seem like better company," she replies, grinning. She leans back in her seat, taking a long swallow from her drink. _And well, I kind of fancy you_, she thinks, but she isn't going to add that part.

He grins back at her. "So tell me, what brings to this school?"

"I'm from a small town in Kent. Had dreams of playing football professionally, but there's no women's team yet and no drafted women players. So I settled for University. I'm just taking a bunch of classes because I still don't know what I want besides football."

"Still doesn't explain here," he prods.

She laughs. "Angelina and Alicia, actually. They applied and got accepted. I've known them all my life. Played with them on our team back home. I wanted a University with people I knew." She nods towards him. "What about you?"

"Mum wants me to have a degree, something to fall back on if I never make it professionally. Hoping to be drafted after I graduate this year," he explains.

"And if you don't?"

Oliver leans back. "Well then, the degree Mum's making me get will be worthwhile."

* * *

><p>She walks slowly off the field; Angelina and Alicia flanking her. Oliver is hot at their heels. "Are you okay?" he asks, worry leaking his voice.<p>

Katie goes to nod, but puts a hand to her head. She squeezes her eyes closed to stop the world from spinning. She bites back a groan.

"You hit the ground pretty hard," Angelina says. "You should get checked out."

"I'll be fine," Katie assures them. "Give just me a few minutes," she requests, sitting on the bench.

Oliver shakes his head. "No. You're getting checked out. Angelina, mind escorting her to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Of course not."

She goes to help Katie to her feet when Katie gives her a finger. "One moment." Katie closes her eyes again, taking several deep breaths of the early autumn air. When she opens them, Oliver, Alicia and Angelina are giving her questioning looks. "Felt like I was about to throw up. Didn't want to do that on the field. Ready to go now."

She watches as Angelina and Alicia exchange glances before Angelina helps her to her feet. It's only when they're out of range of the field does Angelina speak. "We both know that it's a concussion, Katie."

If she felt better, she might've laughed. "I know."

"Madam Pomfrey isn't going to let you play next game. We'll be lucky if she lets you play against the Harpies," Angelina says.

"I know," she repeats. "But Andrew isn't really that bad of a player."

"He knows nothing about being a Forward," Angelina argues. "But he's better than the other subs, which is why Oliver will have no other choice but to play him."

Katie sighs. "What are you saying?"

"That I don't think Cormac _accidentally _tripped you during practice."

Katie stops. "That's a big accusation, Angelina. I just couldn't catch myself."

Angelina shakes her head. "Cormac has been gunning for us since day one. Alicia told me what he said when he found out who had our positions. He's trying to get one of our positions. We both know it."

They stare at each other. Katie knows Angelina's right; she usually is. But they just can't take this to Oliver without proof. She sighs. "I know. But we can't. So let's get this check up over with, and give Oliver the bad news."

Angelina closes her eyes before finally nodding. "You're right. Come on."

* * *

><p>Katie walks off the field alone. Angelina and Alicia have already gone their separate ways, and all Katie can think about is a really long, hot shower. Practice had been brutal; her first one back since the concussion a week ago.<p>

Madam Pomfrey kept her from playing against the Tornados, and Oliver made sure that she was benched during practice as well. But the week off practices made it more intense than usual when she came back to them.

She's so caught up in her thoughts about sore and aching muscles that she doesn't hear anyone next to her until they speak. "How do you feel?"

She glances beside her to see Oliver. She laughs. "It was just a concussion. I was fine to play last week."

"And you're avoiding the question," he notes.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm fine. Sore and in need of shower, but fine."

"Good to hear." Oliver shoves his hands in his pockets. "After that shower, would you like to grab some breakfast?"

She blinks to make sure she's heard the question right. When Oliver doesn't appear to be joking, she smiles and nods. "That sounds good. I'll meet you in the cafeteria in twenty?"

"Okay," he agrees.

* * *

><p>She takes several calming breaths. She can have breakfast with Oliver, just like she had coffee with him. She crosses the cafeteria to where Oliver is currently sitting alone, drops her plate in front of Oliver and takes a seat.<p>

"So do you usually do breakfast by yourself?" Oliver asks.

She takes a bite of sausage and swallows it before answering. "Only on days we have practice. As I told you before, Angelina's in class by now, and Alicia has gone back to her dorm to shower and sleep."

"Why don't you do the same?"

"I have class in hour. If I go back to sleep now, I'd never wake up in time for it," she replies, shrugging.

He laughs. "Understandable. Sometimes, I'd never make it to class if it wasn't for Percy reminding me of the time."

"Sounds like my roommate, Leanne," Katie muses. "She's woken me up a few times when I forgot to reset my alarm. God only knows how many exams I would've missed if she wouldn't have."

"Percy wouldn't let me miss one. I think he would have an aneurysm, and it isn't even his exam," he says.

Katie raises her eyebrows.

But Oliver only shrugs. "While the rest of his family is into sports, he's really big into school. He's the reason I came here. I knew the only way I would actually get a degree is if I had Percy to help me off the field."

"He's a good friend."

Oliver smiles. "The best. I've known him since we were in Primary School."

* * *

><p>Katie twirls her hair around her finger. Her other hand is holding her phone against her ear. It rings three times before it's answered. "Hey Dad."<p>

"_Katiebug_!" he exclaims happily. "_It's been a while since you called_." She can hear the sadness lacing his voice. It's been two and a half months since she last seen him, and this is the first time she's called him. It's already nearing December. Where did the time go, she thinks.

She frowns. "I know. I'm sorry." She has a million different excuses at the tip of her tongue, but she bites them back. "I'll call more often. I promise."

She can hear him smile. "_What have I told you about making a promise that you don't intend to keep_?" Before she has a chance to argue, he speaks again. "_I know you're busy. Just a call every so often will suffice_."

She chews her lips. "Okay. How are things there?"

He laughs. "_Same old_," he assures her. "_Beckham misses you_."

"I miss him too," she replies. Her heart aches at the mention of her dog, kilometers away with her father. She misses them both. That's why she's put off the call for so long, trying to put the homesickness behind her.

"_Are you coming home for the holidays_?"

The smile quickly drops. She's also been dreading this question. She sighs. "I don't know. I think Oliver is planning on holding some practice during the holidays. We sorely need some extra practice if we're going to be ready for the Magpies in January."

Her father is quiet for a while. "_Do what makes you happy, Katiebug_," he says. She can hear the disappointment in his tone.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you at Easter, for sure," she assures him. She glances at the clock. "I have to go, though. I have practice in two hours, but I need to finish my homework before then."

"_All right, Katiebug. I love you_."

"Love you, too."

She hangs up the phone. And she starts twirling her hair again. She wants to go to Quarter Finals - all of them do.

* * *

><p>She sits across from Oliver, quietly eating her breakfast. She's tired and homesick, and her Economics exam in twenty minutes isn't making anything easier.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asks.

She blinks out of her trances. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem distracted," he points out.

She shrugs. "I just had to tell my dad that I might not come home for Christmas." She glances back at her plate. "It's our first apart since my Mum passed away."

"Katie, I'm -"

"Don't say you're sorry," she says, cutting across him. "Please," she requests, her voice softer, more vulnerable.

He's quiet for a few moments. "How long?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "Since my Mum passed away?" When Oliver nods, she gives him a half-smile. "I was eight. It's just been me and my dad for as long as I can remember."

"So why aren't you going home?"

"We're so close to the Quarter Finals. If we stay for the holidays, it'll give us a chance to have some extra practice for the game against the Magpies," she explains. "Some practice that we, apparently, sorely need." She leans in closer to him. "You don't know how badly I really want to get into the Quarter Finals."

At that, he smiles. "I think I do."

"At least we're in agreement there."

* * *

><p>She hates playing in the winter time. It makes it harder to breathe. She runs after Cormac for the first game after their holidays - the game against the Wanderers. She's waiting for Cormac to pass the ball. She's open. She's closer to the goal, a better chance at making it. But the pass never comes. Cormac tries to make the goal from his position, further out from her, and he misses.<p>

The opponent's goalie throws the ball back into play and she intercepts the ball away from Zacharias Smith. She's not going to let Cormac's failed attempt at a goal lose them the game. She kicks it toward Dean Thomas, who is in better position than she is. And he makes the goal instead.

It is not enough to win the game. It's enough to tie against the Wanderers, though.

They make their way back to the locker room, their shoulders down. Oliver doesn't say much, other than to order them to the showers. Katie quietly waits for them to leave. When the final people leave, she takes a seat on the bench.

"Are you going to analyze how you could've save the goal?"

Oliver turns to face her. "You caught me."

"How about dinner instead?" she asks.

He laughs. And she can't help but think that she really likes the sound of his laughter. "You're trying to tell me something, aren't you?"

"You caught me," she replies, grinning. "That the whole 'I need to save every goal thing' isn't realistic."

He shrugs. "I can try."

She offers him her hand. He takes it without hesitation. And together, they head off towards the only twenty-four hour diner on campus.

* * *

><p>She's munching on her eggs peacefully, when Alicia and Angelina drop their plates next to her. She glances up. "Morning."<p>

Angelina doesn't speak: she just digs into her food quietly, far too tired to have a conversation.

"Man, I am glad it is Tuesday," Alicia replies. "The extra hours of sleep were awesome."

Katie nods. "Gives me a less to worry about today. Economics exam later," she says, grimacing.

Alicia leans forward, a smirk on her face. "But I thought you enjoyed practice," she says in a sing-song voice. And Katie immediately doesn't like where the conversation is going. "Or, well, what happens after."

That catches Angelina's attention. "What happens after?" she demands. She turns toward Katie. "What haven't you been telling us?"

"Nothing!" she replies defensively.

Alicia's smirk broadens. "So you haven't been spending mornings after practice with Oliver Wood?"

"No way!" Angelina exclaims.

Despite her best efforts not to blush, her cheeks redden. "It's nothing!" she assures them.

But Angelina purses her lips together. "Sure it's nothing. Just you spending time with the goalie that distracted you during a game."

Katie opens her mouth to retort, but no words comes out. She glares instead.

* * *

><p>She tries to keep her promise to her father, calling at least once a week. Most of the time she forgets. But January's already almost over, and it's a month and a half since she last talked to him. She's just scared of feeling homesick talking to him every time.<p>

"_How're_ _classes going_?" he asks.

She laughs. "Well enough, I suppose. Final exams are in two months." She twirls her hair. "I'll manage them, as I always have."

There's a long pause. "_I keep up with Puddlemere_," her father finally says. "_How many more games_?"

She drops her hand from her hair. "Two," she answers. "We still might have a chance at the Quarter Finals."

"_Katie_," he whispers.

She knows that tone. It's the tone that he uses when he's trying to break bad news; like the time he told her first dog, Manchester, died. "Listen. The Harpies have been keeping up with us in scores, so if we keep up with them for the next two games, we still might have a shot. They've conceded more goals than Oliver so far."

There's a long silence on his end of the line. "_Well then, make sure you win. I would like to see the headline when you make it to Quarter Finals_."

Katie grins widely. "We will, Dad."

* * *

><p>The play clock hits zero and Katie's heart is pounding in her chest. She hears a roar, and feels arms envelop her sweaty body. Before long, more people were enveloping her.<p>

"You made it!"

Katie breaks out in a grin. In the final moments of the second half, she aimed for a goal. And she made it.

It means victory. A two-one victory over the Pride of Portree. And one win closer to the Quarter Finals.

They make their way back to their locker room in high spirits. Oliver stands on bench. "A round of applause for Katie's game winning score!" The cheering is almost deafening. Her teammates clap her on the back proudly.

After a while, it falls quiet again. "We are that much closer to making it to Quarter Finals. One more game will determine our fate. We can't lose sight of it now. We did well out there tonight. But we still five a.m. practice tomorrow. Hit the showers."

There is no groaning when the order is issued. They file out happily. Oliver claps a hand on Katie's shoulder as they go to leave. "You did well tonight."

She smiles. "I'll see you in the morning, Oliver. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Angelina says around the food in her mouth.<p>

Alicia grimaces. "Will you ever learn to swallow before you speak?" she asks disgustedly.

Katie rolls her eyes and Angelina shakes her head in amusement. "What haven't we heard?" Katie questions, changing the subject.

"Harpies won their game last night too," she replies.

Katie steals the sausage from Alicia. "No way! Do you know the score?"

Angelina shakes her head. "It really is coming down to the wire. We have to win this game Saturday or we don't go to Quarter Finals."

Katie drops her head on her hands with a groan. "I was hoping that the Harpies would lose," she mutters.

"Nothing worth winning is ever easy. You know that," Alicia coaches. "We all do. We just got to go out there and give it our best."

Katie lifts her head. "I know. I know." She glances at the clock and notices the time. "I got to go. Have a test in Sociology in ten minutes. I'll see you at practice tonight."

* * *

><p>Oliver isn't standing on his bench; he's pacing back and forth in front of his team. "This is it, guys."<p>

"And ladies!" Fred, their Fullback, calls out.

Oliver laughs and nods. "And ladies," he corrects himself. "This is just another game for us. We are ready for this. We've been practicing for the past two week for this. We can do this."

He places his hand in front of him as he always does. "For Puddlemere!" is screamed through the locker room.

And they march onto the field with more energy than they have had the entire season. Because they are going to win this game. Katie takes her place, and shifts from foot to foot with anticipation. When the whistle blows, Katie's adrenaline starts pumping.

* * *

><p>"Drinks on us!"<p>

Katie can't be sure who shouts it, but she isn't turning down the offer. The game was brutal; the longest ninety minutes of her life. The only score that was made had been by Harry Potter, their best Midfielder, in the forty-first minute.

She's riding on the high of win, though. So she follows the twin redheaded Fullbacks as they lead the way to the bus. They have Harry on their shoulders. And Oliver has tears of happiness running down his face.

As they make their way to the bus, Katie slaps a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Nice save there in sixtieth minute. Didn't think you were going to get it, with it being high and all."

Oliver just nods and smiles and tears still stream down his face. "We have a chance."

"So do you know who's buying the drinks?"

"The twins said they were. And who am I to decline a celebration?" Oliver says cheerfully.

Katie tilts her head. "Does that mean we don't have a five a.m. practice tomorrow?"

He shakes his head. "I suppose we can have one night off. It's the end of the season. We don't even know if we made it to Quarter Finals until we know the Harpies' score tomorrow. We'll pick back up practice on Monday if we made it."

The bus erupts in deafening cheers.

* * *

><p>"KATIE!"<p>

She groans, burying her face further in her pillow. But the pounding on the door doesn't stop.

"Katie!"

She finally sits up with a loud groan. And looks over at her roommate, who is still lying in bed. Leanne is glaring at her through half-opened eyes. "Get the door, will ya? I'm trying to sleep."

Katie yawns, and holds her throbbing head. Too much alcohol last night, that's for sure. She runs a hand through her tangled hair as she makes it to her door. "What do you want?" she asks, throwing the door open.

"WE MADE IT!" is screeched. And Katie falls to the floor, the weight of someone on top of her. When she gets her baring, she realizes that it's Alicia. "Harpies won last night," her friend babbles. "And we're still even on goals, but they've conceded more goals than Oliver so we're moving on and they're not."

Katie groans. "Alicia, slow down. We made it?"

Alicia nods enthusiastically. "Hell yes we made it!"

"I'm happy for you and everything," Leanne says from under her pillow, "but I'm really trying to sleep here, if you don't mind."

Alicia gives Katie a sheepish look. "I'll meet you for breakfast after you shower. Sorry, Leanne!"

The door shuts behind Alicia. And Katie, despite the fact that her head is killing her, grins broadly. They made it. They did it. They really did it.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to come?"<p>

"_I don't know, Katiebug_," her father sighs. "_They've laid a lot of people off recently, so I've been really busy. But I'll try._"

Katie frowns. She wants him there to see them at the Quarter Finals. He's always been at her home games when she was there. It would mean a lot for him to be at the Tournament, to see her play. "Okay," she replies.

"_Don't be like that_," he scolds. "_I'm going to try. I know how much it means to you. But I can't promise anything_."

She bites her lip. "I know."

"_Be careful when you get there though. A lot of people were unhappy that your team made it instead of the Harpies_."

"Because us girls are on the team?" she asks. She stopped reading the paper a while back, because she became far too disgusted with the amount of dislike people had for their team because of them.

"_You know it is. They think the other teams went easier on you girls when you were facing one another, causing your team to win_," her father replies.

She squeezes her eyes shut and purses her lips together. It takes her several moments to control the anger that floods through her system. "We won those games fair and square."

"_I know you did. But the press doesn't think so. They are gunning for your team_."

She nods. "I will be careful."

"_Good. Now, I have to get back to work. But I love you_," he says.

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>As Katie makes her way to showers, she groans. Her body is bruised from all the practices. Oliver has added an extra four practices on to their four regular practices, leaving only Sunday as their day of rest.<p>

And she hates practicing in the bitterness of February. It's too cold and rainy for her liking.

"I think he's trying to kill us," Alicia moans.

Katie can't help but agree. "We'll be ready for the competition though."

"I won't be ready for the Biology exam I have on Friday at this rate," Angelina retorts. "We've been spending so much time practicing that I barely have enough time to do my homework, much less study."

Neither Katie nor Alicia have an argument for that. Katie, herself, has a Sociology exam on Tuesday that she isn't all that prepared for. And she's not sure how much time she will have to study before then.

* * *

><p>They step off the bus in the brisk March air and are quickly sent off towards their locker room. Even from under the stadium, Katie can hear the roar of the crowd. Just by the sounds of it, it's, by far, the largest one Katie's ever played in front of.<p>

She drops her bag in front of her and takes a seat on the bench. Oliver stands.

"We could've had a better season," he starts. "We've made many mistakes. But we've been practicing hard and I think that we got those mistakes under control. We've played these teams before. And we've lost to most of them. They think we won't make it."

"We won't," Cormac mutters under his breath.

And Katie is surprised when Oliver elects to ignore it. "But I think there is going to be a need for some position change up."

At that, everyone perks.

"Kirke, you'll be taking the Offensive Midfielder position," he announces.

Cormac narrows his eyes. "That's my position, Wood."

"Oh is it? I was unaware," he replies. The tone that he uses suggests that Oliver knows exactly what he is doing. "I guess that leaves you taking the bench for the game."

Cormac's face reddens. "You'll regret this."

Oliver crosses the distance between them. "I don't think I will. You don't think I've noticed what you've been doing? It's a miracle we made it this far. You've been sabotaging the games in any way you could. You're lucky that I don't take that uniform from you right now."

If possible, Cormac's face turns redder. "You have no proof," he spits.

"The game Katie sat out was my proof. The game you allowed the Wanderers to win was my proof. I was just waiting for a moment like this. You're benched, McLaggen. For any game we play here, Kirke will take your position. If you really just wanted to play football, you would've accepted the position you best suited to play instead of going after the Forward position."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the second game of the Quarter Finals," a young voice comes echoing through the speakers. "Earlier today, we watched as the Ballycastle Bats won over the Kenmare Kestrels. The Kestrels put up a fight but eventually lost by two goals. Personally, I was rooting for -"<p>

"Lee! What have I told you about personal opinions on the air!"

"I'm just telling the people what I think!" he argues. "Right. Anyways. Right now, we are about to see a showdown between number five Caterphilly Catapults and number eight Puddlemere United."

"As many of you know, the Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies were tied in games won this season as well as goals scored. Ultimately, the Puddlemere's Goalkeeper, Oliver Wood, was better than the Harpies' Cedric Diggory, conceding fewer goals than them, sending them here instead of the Harpies."

"Many believe that this game is going to be a blowout, in the Catapults' favor. But I'm not so sure. The Catapults might get their arses handed to them."

"Jordan!"

Katie can hear the crowd booing at that statement even from the locker room. And she thinks back to the conversation with her father; they really are upset about their team making it. They just have to show them otherwise.

Oliver stands in front of them. "Don't listen to anything. We earned our spot. We can do this. Let's do this."

He puts his hand in front of them, and the rest follow suit. "For Puddlemere," is shouted before they march onto the field. They are met with boos.

The coin toss is done and Katie shifts from foot to foot, as she always does. She hears the whistle blow and the game begins.

"There seems to be a change in the line-up for Puddlemere," she hears the announcer speak. She tries to ignore Lee Jordan, but his voice is enchanting. "But that new kid seems to know what he's doing, as he passes the ball to Bell."

It takes her several moments but she finally ignores everything but the ball and the opponent. She's found her zone.

* * *

><p>"Did you see?"<p>

She doesn't waste time with pleasantries. She can barely contain her own excitement.

"_I did_," her father answers. "_I'm so proud of you, Katiebug_."

She smiles as she glances down. "So I guess you didn't make it?"

"_I'm sorry. I couldn't get off work in time. But your next game is next Saturday at three, yeah_?" he asks.

She nods, even though he can't see her. "Yeah."

She can hear a small laugh on the end of the phone. "_I'll be at that game. I don't have to work. I'm leaving Thursday night. Can I see you Friday_?"

Her eyes widen. "You got off?" And then she nods. "Yeah, of course, you can see me." She runs her hands through her hair. "Drive safe, Dad. I'll see you there. Love you."

"_Love you, too_."

She hangs up, and closes her eyes. She's on cloud nine right now; a two-one victory over the Catapults, and her father's coming to the Semi-Finals. She then leans against the balcony and looks out over the city happily.

* * *

><p>"After a surprising victory last weekend, Puddlemere takes the field to go head to head against the Tornados. While the Tornados walked away with a three to one victory over the Pride of Portree, I am wondering whether or not they can do it today," Lee Jordan says. His voice echoes the stadium.<p>

Katie smiles from the locker room. It feels good to have someone who is rooting for them. The co-host that is with Lee obviously isn't, but that doesn't get Katie down.

"But Lee, when the Puddlemere played the Tornados in their regular season, they lost. What makes you think that they can pull of a win now?"

The laughter through the microphone is magical. "I guess I always enjoy rooting for the underdogs, Blaise. But only time will tell. Besides, have you seen their Forward? Johnson? Damn, that girl -"

"Jordan!"

* * *

><p>"It looks like Coote is down on the field. Medics are looking him over right now," Lee announces.<p>

Katie watches as Oliver leaves his goalpost and talks quietly with Jack Sloper. She sees the way that Cormac glares at him, and she can't help but grin as Sloper joins the field instead of Cormac.

"And it looks like Sloper is taking the field," Lee adds. "Curious decision as from what we've seen is McLaggen is a better option."

"Curious indeed, Jordan. It may just cost Puddlemere the game," Blaise replies happily.

* * *

><p>Even through the loud cheering, she can hear her name being called. She turns, trying to find the source, when she sees her father for the second time that night. "Dad!"<p>

She wraps her arms around her father tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Katiebug. So proud," he murmurs into her hair.

"We made it!" she exclaims when she pulls away. "We really made it to Finals."

Her father smiles. "I saw. It was a good game. Angie! Allie!" he proclaims when he notices the other two girls. "It's good to see you!"

"Hey Mr Bell!" Alicia says, giving him a hug. "And it's been Alicia for years now," she reminds him with a smirk.

He nods. "I know. You three all just grew up too fast. I remember when you all were in Primary School."

Katie rolls her eyes at her father. "Are you coming for the Finals next weekend?" she asks, changing the subject.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be. I've already called the time off. My boss cleared it already, said I've been working too much and should take some personal time to visit with my kid," he answers.

She smiles and gives him another hug. She can't fathom how much she actually missed him.

* * *

><p>Katie groans as she puts her head to the table. "Between Finals this Saturday and exams in a month, I think I might just die," she says dramatically.<p>

Alicia puts a comforting hand on Katie's back. "We all might."

After a few moments, she glances up, looking for the clock. "I have to go," she announces.

"Where are you off to in such a rush? I thought you were dying," Angelina demands. There's a knowing smile on her face.

Katie rolls her eyes, and is unable to keep the blush from her cheeks. "Oliver said he was going to help me study for exams," she answers. "We're meeting at Starbucks in ten."

"Well don't be late, lover girl," Alicia replies, grinning.

"It's only studying."

"That's what they all say," Angelina says, smirking.

It only causes Katie to blush more. She grabs her bag off the bench and disappears without a second glance at her friends. Her friends are getting too much enjoyment out of her crush on Oliver.

* * *

><p>"In a truly turning tale of events, the Ballycastle Bats will be facing the Puddlemere United on the field in just a few minutes," Lee Jordan says. "The underdogs have beaten their opponents until now and I think that they can beat the Bats.<p>

At every turn, they have proved everyone wrong about them. What about you, Blaise?"

"The Bats are good. They are the best team out there. Puddlemere has gotten here by pure luck. I doubt that Puddlemere can defeat them," the other Host replies.

Lee Jordan snorts. "With thinking like that, Puddlemere just might beat the Bats. If the Bats underestimate Puddlemere, the game is over before it can start."

"It's not underestimating if we've seen what both teams are capable of. Just look at the Goalkeepers. Wood has conceded more goals than Warrington has the entire season."

"Ah, but that is only one aspect of the team. From what we've seen, the Bat's Fullbacks play aggressively and offensively. I think that Puddlemere can use that to their advantage."

* * *

><p>"They are underestimating us, and we're going to use that to our advantage," Oliver announces. "Instead of just playing, we're going to win. We can do this. We've shown that we can do this. All we have to do is get out there and believe it and execute what we've been practicing."<p>

He offers his hand. "For Puddlemere," is chanted, and he leads them onto the field.

Katie closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, shifts from foot to foot. And her eyes snap open when the whistle is blown. She's not going to make mistakes today.

She wants this win as badly as the rest of her team does, so she works with them. They work as a team today.

* * *

><p>"Red card on Malfoy," Lee Jordan repeats. "Serves him right for trying to take out Johnson, one of the best - and prettiest - players on the Puddlemere."<p>

"Jordan!"

"What?" he demands. "I'm calling it like I see it. A beautiful kick by a more beautiful girl, to Bell. Do you think she'll give me her number?"

"We're here to call plays, not get phone numbers for you, Jordan."

"Sorry," he says. And he carries on, "Flint takes the ball from Bell. He is barely noticeable as he makes his way towards the Puddlemere's goal. Higgs and Goyle flank Flint as he kicks the ball. The goal is blocked by Wood, damn good Goalkeeper, there. Surprised he hasn't gone professional yet."

* * *

><p>Two-zero.<p>

Katie stares at the score for a moment before the fact that they won came washing over her. She grins and she feels Alicia pull her into a tight hug and when they separate, Angelina pulls her into one.

She sees Oliver with tears of happiness on his face, and he's grinning. And she's grinning. She pulls him into a hug. When they pull apart, he presses his lips against hers.

Half a second later, he pulls away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't -"

She cuts him off with another kiss. And god, it's everything that she hoped it would be and more. It's a little salty, from the tears that Oliver had been crying, but that's quite alright. It is perfect.

"Finally!" she hears. And she knows it's Alicia's voice.

He pulls away from her. All she can do is smile at him. "I've been waiting a long time to do that," she informs him.

"Why'd you wait so long?"

She laughs. "I didn't know how you felt about me."

"I wasn't obvious?" he asks.

"Oh, you were," Alicia replies before Katie can. She pats Katie on the shoulder. "So was Katie. Quite frankly, I'm glad you finally kissed. It was getting ridiculous how into each other you two were without realizing it."

Katie looks at her friend and then at Oliver. "We're idiots."

A/n- thanks to Tedz for beta-ing this for me!


End file.
